Brave Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Brave. Cameos All Easter eggs in Brave were placed in the witch's cottage. *The Pizza Planet truck appears as a wooden trinket on a worktable. *A113 appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door.Hidden Items in Brave - The Pixar Ball & A113 *Sulley from Monsters, Inc., set to return in '' Monsters University, appears on a piece of wood. *A tribute to the late Joe Ranft is present in ''Brave: An image of him is engraved on a small carved box.Check Out These Hidden Gems in Disney Pixar’s ‘Brave’ *A likely reference to Newt: The Witch throws a newt in her cauldron, which makes the potion burst into blue smoke and snowflakes. *The Luxo Ball appears when Merida enters the house. *The DunBroch royal family tapestry involved in the film's plot was used in Cars 2, except that the tapestry seen in the pub in London, England, showed Merida and her family as cars. Cameos Gallery B175_34cs.sel16.jpeg|The Pizza Planet Truck in Brave (seen here in front of the witch) Brave_A113_Reference_-_Pixar_Post_Screencap.jpg|A113 appears as ACXIII above the door B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Sulley on a piece of wood, visible in the bottom right corner of this image Brave_joe_ranft_tribute.png|A carved portrait of Joe Ranft appears on the side of this small wooden box Newt_-_Cameo_in_Brave.jpg|The reference to Newt in Brave. Ball (1).jpg|The Luxo Ball in Brave Other Trivia *This is the first Pixar film to feature a female protagonist. *This is the first Pixar film to include the Walt Disney Pictures logo that is shortened to "Disney" and the words "Disney presents", leaving out the words "Walt" and "Pictures". *This is Pixar's first fairytale. *Merida is the first Disney Princess to come from a Pixar film. *''Brave'' was dedicated to the late Pixar co-founder, Steve Jobs, and the sixth Pixar movie to have dedication to a Pixar employee who has passed away during the credits. The first is Finding Nemo being dedicated to Glenn McQueen, the second is Cars being dedicated to Joe Ranft, Ratatouille to Dan Lee, WALL•E to Justin Wright, and Up, to Joe Grant. *''Brave'' is set in the kingdom of DunBroch, during the 10th century. *''Brave'''s logo includes a stylized representation of Merida in the "B" and of Queen Elinor in the "E". *During the Brave Press Event (held April 3-5, 2012), it was stated that 111,394 storyboards were created for the film. This compares to 80,000 for Cars 2 and 92,854 for Toy Story 3''https://twitter.com/#!/MomStart/status/187608066626301952. *There are more than 100 unique hair/facial hair combinations used in "Brave" for human characters and animals. Each variant can appear in any of nine different colors, creating more than 900 hairstyle/color variants.Close-Up: The Amazing Design of ‘Brave’ Characters *On Fridays, the animators had to wear kilts as part of their work routine.Behind the Scenes of Pixar's Brave *There are several scenes in several previews promoting the movie that were not present in the actual film, such as Merida mock-dueling her father, the Lords presenting their emblems (a cauldron, a lyre, and a boulder), and Fergus, Elinor, and the Triplets putting on a play. *Julie Walters and Robbie Coltrane, who voiced the Witch and Lord Dingwall, both appeared in the entire ''Harry Potter film series as Molly Weasley (Ron's mother) and Rubeus Hagrid, respectively. Also, Kelly Macdonald had appeared as the Grey Lady in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. And Emma Thompson appeared as Professor Sybill Trelawney in three of the Harry Potter films (Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix, and Deathly Hallows: Part 2). *When this film was released in UK cinemas, BrightSpark Productions (that releases Brazillian mockbuster studio Vídeo Brinquedo's films in the UK) released a DVD called Braver, which many consider to be a cash-in on Brave, due to the cover art and name. The content on this DVD, however, is actually from a 2005 Christmas special, A Fairy Tale Christmas. *Unlike most other Pixar films, Brave is not set in the present day, but rather in the medieval period (10th century AD). At the other extreme, ''WALL•E'''' ''is set in the future (29th century AD). On the contrary, the two ''Incredibles ''films are set in 1962 (and the beginning of the first film is set in 1947). References Trivia Category:Trivia